The Bar
by GaaraLover123
Summary: The bar is the setting, you go in, lose yourself, become someone else, find someone new. The place is thier hearts, in this bar, drowning in their lonliness Sasuke & Hinata are about to find their cure, true love, & thier true destruction...each other
1. Chapter 1

Haven't done this in a while, but here we go,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prologue

I felt him way before I even saw him. I could smell him, his anger, his loneliest, his lust….. his abuse. I suppose if someone would have told me when I saw that he was trouble and heartache as I had never felt before, I would have walked away, might have, maybe,….probably not. Back then that idea excited me, sent a little shiver up my spine. Next I heard the clicking of his boots; I felt his heaviness through the walls. He was tires… I was tired. Maybe it was fate; I mean it's really not possible for everyone to have a happy ending. How did things get this fucked up? The scratching of the key being put everywhere but were it belong made me smile, Silly man, silly drunk man, then finally the click and the swing of the door.

"Baby" he slurred, a cliché single tear escapes my swollen eye lid

"….I love you" the three word cliché phrase escaped my swollen lips.

I've never done anything like this before my stories usually take on a lighter tone…. Yeah well hope u enjoy,


	2. Chapter 2

….Yeah….J.D. is Jack Daniels, and the italicize phrases are like a guide kinda…it will make more since as the stories goes on

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter one: Looking for a friend

"Why am I here?"

"Hell if you don't know, why the hell do you think I would"

"Cause you drove me here Tohru" the young women in front of me just shrugged, suddenly frustrated I grabbed her forearm with more roughness then I thought I possessed. "Really Tohru, why am I here?" she sighed and looked at me with her soft brown eyes.

"Nata, you need to forget" I abruptly let go of her tiny arm.

"It's just not something you Forget Ru", she sighed her normally warm and seductive eyes downcast with sadness, and... .pity, I felt sick, when I realized I was happy she felt as such, 'it was only normal, I'm due some pity' I tried to justified my thoughts by saying "Sides I wouldn't even know how to start to forget" Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

"You could start by getting under someone new" I stared at her blankly.

"I can't believe you just said that" I stated, she shot me with a lazy knowing expression.

"Get off your high horse, Hun and move on" she got serious and toke my face in her tiny hands, "Cause I swear life will move on without you" with that little jewel of advice she walked up to the bar, I sighed. _'I should leave; I'm a good girl_, I….. I started to follow my friend to the bar. She was already nursing a beer, "Glad to see you moving on" I didn't say anything for I was far too wrapped up in my inability to do anything that require me to think for myself, so all I could muster to say was,

"I didn't say that" but she just looked away with a half smile calling my bluff and knowing she had won. We didn't talk for awhile and I used this time to take in this bar, it had charm and a hint of density, an almost foreboding one…hmm I thought with a hint of a smile maybe that was J.D. talking, by then I had taking in more than a couple of shot of him to my system.

"So who are you going to get under" I look at her feeling like a newborn, my head feeling so heavy, my neck couldn't support it.

"Ru, hush that talk" She giggled at me, and I smiled.

"Really Nata, just for fun" I decided to indulge her.

"Hmmmm... how about him" I said pointing to a blonde with bottle green eyes.

"No he's too much like…" she paused "…just no, pick something different, you're too stuck in your ways try a new flavor of ice cream love."

"Fat butt how do you always relate things back to food" she paused for thought.

"I like to eat" we giggled, then I decided to take her advice and scanned the crowd for something different, Then I spotted him dark hair in his face, holding and stroking his beer bottle like a loss lover, bringing it up to his callus rough lips, and the looking of relief and content that came when that liquid with down his throat it was beautiful, "Not him" still looking, _Should have listened_

"Why not his different", _He's a volcano, should not approach_

"Nata he's here every night, he's a drunk"

"I'm good a fixing broken things" and I walked away toward him, _I should have listen to her, I picked the wrong time to attempt to think for myself._

"Hi" I said he didn't acknowledge my presence, just keep looking at into the empty bottle as it if was just gonna refill itself, I paused... "You look like you're looking for a friend" he glance up at me blood shot eyes piercing through me I was lost.

"Why" he slurred as he turned toward me on the shaky barstool, his breath hitting me like wave I literally stepped back. I really didn't know how to answer his question, so I just smiled, he scoffed, and "Get lost" he said glazing longingly down the empty bottle. _I should have listen to him walk away Hinata_, but I wasn't giving up I needed something different needed to feel wanted and this guy….I would make him want me I would be the girl this time, I didn't care if he had another girl if he had so many problems he was here drinking himself into oblivion, I wanted to be in oblivion with him. I didn't know then oblivion would hurt so much yet feel so damn good, with confidence I said.

"That's not gonna refill itself Hun" he laughed an empty laugh

"Well I sure as hell can't refill it"

"Not for like of trying I'm sure" He turned back to me and smile a little though it did not reach his eyes,

"Though for not lack of trying you're right" I smiled shy all of the sudden his black eyes swallowing me, I said.

"What are you gonna do about" He shrugged,

"Bartender" I said "Can you get my friend another" a multitude of emotions crossed the bartender face first shock then, nervousness, and then…pity

"Sure thing" He looked at me studying me then finally asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you a new friend" he toke the bottle from the bartender, and said

"I think I just found two," he toke a swing from the now opened bottle and stepped off the stool, "Let's get out of here friend" he said trying it on for size, I look back at Tohru she looked worried and nervous, _Walk back over to her please,_

"Sure" and with that we walked out together,_ fuck_


End file.
